


Adrenaline rush

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Frottage, Getting Together, Gratuitous mussing of Thrawn's hair, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot With Porn, Thrawn kicking ass is porn in itself really, Thrawn's Incredible Thighs, but not too graphic or severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Thrawn kicks some bad guy ass, and Eli... well, Eli discovers he kinda likes it.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 171
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> Random action-smut brought to you by a rambling discussion of who has the better ass, Eli or Thrawn. You all know what you did.

Sprawled on his back with the wind knocked out of him, Eli just stared. 

Thrawn was dealing with the last of their attackers by putting the guy in a chokehold… with his legs. 

Obviously that was a move Eli had seen before in _action holovids,_ but it was nothing compared to the reality of seeing Thrawn lying on the ground panting, gritted teeth bared in a snarl, sweaty hair falling into his face while he throttled a man with his fucking _thighs._ It was lucky, really, that it was the last of the four who’d jumped them, because Eli couldn’t seem to look away, especially not when Thrawn repositioned with a twisting jerk of his hips and an honest-to-gods _growl_ in order to stop the man from wriggling out of the hold. 

Not that Eli quite understood why the guy was bothering to try; he personally would have happily suffocated between Thrawn’s muscular thighs just then, and that was really not something he should be thinking about his superior officer, but _fuck_ Thrawn made a hell of a sight like this. The torn-wide-open uniform tunic and thin line of reddish-purple blood trickling down his cheek from an early blow really wasn’t helping matters, somehow; and it was with a sort of detached embarrassment that Eli realized he’d actually popped half a stiffy in his trousers, in the middle of a fight, just from watching Thrawn _strangle_ someone nearly to death. 

With his fucking _legs._

True to form though, Thrawn only waited until the guy went limp to release him, unconscious but alive and no longer a threat. He finally looked over at Eli, and immediately rolled up onto his feet in a tense crouch, glancing up and down the narrow street before inspecting Eli’s arm with a concerned frown. 

“You are injured.” 

Eli blinked up at Thrawn and then down at his arm, and finally noticed the pain once he’d seen all the blood darkening the olive-green fabric. 

“What— no, I’m fine. I _am,_ ” he insisted when Thrawn fixed him with that intense, and currently distinctly disbelieving, red gaze. “It’s only minor, I— _ow!”_ Thrawn raised an eyebrow as Eli pulled his arm back with an accusing stare. “Well of course it’s gonna kriffing hurt if you poke it, that’s not— Thrawn, what are you…” 

Eli trailed off as Thrawn stripped his torn and bloodstained— not his blood, or Eli’s— tunic off over his head without even bothering to unfasten it. His undershirt followed immediately, and while Eli was still staring at the bare expanse of— muscular sweaty _perfect—_ blue chest moving in front of his face, Thrawn tore two long strips of fabric from his undershirt and started binding one around Eli’s upper arm and the other directly over his wound. 

“This should be sufficient to slow the bleeding until we reach the shuttle and a medkit,” Thrawn said, glancing up and down the street again while he worked. “It will require immediate disinfection and possibly temporary stitches. Are you still capable of running, if necessary?” 

“Yes. Really, it looks worse than it is,” Eli answered, tearing his gaze away from Thrawn and heaving himself to his feet with a grimace. At least the pain in his arm had killed his completely inappropriate and decidedly awkward boner before Thrawn could notice it and wonder what in the hells was wrong with him. “Do you think we’ll be attacked again on the way?” 

“It is likely.” Thrawn said, picking up two of the attacker’s dropped blasters and handing one to Eli before leading the way down the still eerily deserted street. “I should have expected…” he trailed off, a dark frown flickering across his face as he glanced down at Eli’s arm again. Thrawn didn’t finish the thought though, quickly ducking his head out to glance around the corner. “This way.” 

* * *

Despite the incredibly conspicuous sight they made, Thrawn topless, Eli in a bloodstained, bandaged uniform and both of them openly armed, they made it to the landing pad without running into trouble. 

At least not on the way. Trouble was waiting for them in front of their shuttle instead. More armed thugs, rebels most likely, and six of them this time. The two stormtroopers left behind as guards were nowhere to be seen. Eli swallowed hard. There was almost no cover between them and their ship, just some crates being loaded onto or off of the smattering of other transports on the pad. 

“What do we do now?” Eli whispered. 

“Give me your blaster,” Thrawn said. Eli handed it over. “When I say run, you run. I will deal with our attackers. You will get the shuttle online and off the ground as fast as possible. Understood?” 

“I’m not leaving you behind!” Eli hissed. “I’ll wait until—” 

“That is an order, Lieutenant Commander. As fast as possible, and you will not wait. For any reason. Is that understood?” Thrawn repeated, meeting Eli’s stubborn stare with an unblinking red gaze. 

Eli’s jaw twitched; then he felt his shoulders slump slightly. “Yes, sir. Understood.” 

“Good,” Thrawn said; but then his expression softened and that familiar smirk touched his lips. “Rest assured, Eli, I do not intend to be left behind. Are you ready?” 

Eli nodded, getting ready to sprint at Thrawn’s order— and then Thrawn strode out around the corner with a blaster in each hand, leveled one towards the nearest ship and the other at a stack of shipping crates on the opposite side of the landing pad, and fired. 

“ _Run._ ” 

Eli barely heard the barked command over the shriek of repeated blasterfire as Thrawn continued firing, sending people all over the pad scattering for cover as the bottom crate caught fire, crumpled on itself, and set the whole stack tumbling with an echoing crash of durasteel as they scattered over the floor. Ducking low, Eli darted towards their ship at a flat-out sprint while something in the nearby ship, the one Thrawn was shooting at, _exploded_ in a massive gout of fire and black, oily smoke. One of the waiting thugs caught sight of Eli racing towards them and opened his mouth to shout— then immediately ate a flash of red and went flying backwards to collapse to the ground in a heap. 

The other five didn’t even seem to notice Eli coming, diving for cover off to the side and looking around wildly at the confusion already reigning on the landing pad. Just as Eli made it to the shuttle and slapped the door controls, two of them spotted Thrawn and leveled their own blasters. They died next, in two more pinpoint flashes of blasterfire, and then Eli tore up the ramp into the ship and didn’t see the rest of the fight. 

“Come on, come _on,_ ” Eli muttered, flinging himself into the pilot’s chair and bringing the ship to life with a whining hum. He flicked off all the pre-flight test protocols, mentally crossing his fingers— if their ship had been sabotaged, it was going to be a very short-lived escape— but nothing blew up while the engines came online, at least, so that was a good sign. 

As the last light flickered to green, Eli hesitated, fingers hovering over the controls that would set the ship to lift off and automatically close the hatch; and a cacophony of disjointed thoughts tumbled through his mind in the space of a single breath even as his heart seized painfully in his chest. 

Thrawn had _ordered_ him not to wait— but he couldn’t leave Thrawn behind— but he didn’t even know if Thrawn had survived the firefight— 

A body went cartwheeling through the air past the curved transparisteel window, heavy footsteps thudded up the ramp, and Eli punched the controls, praying to every deity he’d ever heard of that it was Thrawn charging on board behind him. 

It was. 

At least, Eli assumed it was when he wasn’t cut down by blasterfire while he piloted them off the landing pad and the shuttle shot up towards the freedom of space. There was a dull, metallic thunk behind him just as the navicomputer pinged happily with the finished calculations; and Eli threw the lever, the stars elongated around him, and they were safely into hyperspace. 

Eli slumped back in his seat with a huge, gusty sigh, heart still pounding— then scrambled to his feet a split second later with a spike of fear through his gut. “ _Thrawn—_ ” 

“I told you I did not intend to be left behind,” Thrawn said, and he was there, and unharmed, knuckles bloodied and a single blaster discarded on the floor at his feet. Wondering vaguely where the second one had ended up, Eli started laughing from sheer relief; relief, and the leftover adrenaline rush, and… and the smile on Thrawn’s face, a broad grin that was more open than anything Eli had ever seen on him before. 

_Eli. He called me Eli,_ Eli abruptly remembered with a sudden, giddy headrush, and somehow that seemed extremely important, and before he’d quite thought about what he was doing, Eli had launched himself into Thrawn’s arms and kissed him. 

Thrawn stiffened. 

Reality sank back in like wash of ice cold water and Eli jerked back like he’d been burned. His face flaming, he backed away, stammering out an apology while his stomach plummeted to his toes. 

“I— shit, Thrawn, I’m sorry, sir, I wasn’t thinking— it was just the— I didn’t… I mean…” 

Thrawn just stared at him while he babbled, red eyes wide and lips parted, broad, still-bare chest heaving— and the next thing Eli knew, his back was slamming up against the bulkhead, his legs were wrapped around Thrawn’s waist, and Thrawn’s mouth was hot and hungry on his. 

Eli responded in kind, his lips parting immediately, tongue meeting Thrawn’s and fingers clutching at Thrawn’s bare back, heedless of the sweat and grit coating Thrawn’s skin. He couldn’t quite breathe, a long moan welling up in the back of his throat as Thrawn ground against him with an answering groan, a low rumble deep in his chest that Eli felt as much as heard, sandwiched as he was between Thrawn and the wall with Thrawn’s hips between his thighs and Thrawn’s blatant erection hot and stiff against his own. He reached down to fumble at the fastenings of Thrawn’s uniform trousers, and Thrawn grunted, teeth nipping sharp at Eli’s bottom lip before his tongue was back in Eli’s mouth and he was shoving Eli’s tunic open and off his shoulders. 

“ _Ah—_ ” Eli gasped, wincing at the sudden sharp pain when his wrapped sleeve tugged at his injured arm, and then whimpered in dismay when Thrawn stopped immediately, pulling back and blinking, shaking his head like he was trying to clear his mind. 

“Eli— I forgot. Your arm. We must see to your injuries, I should not have—” 

“Thrawn,” Eli interrupted, still panting and not relaxing the hold he had with his legs, “if you stop for that _now,_ I swear I will murder you myself.” 

A brief pause as they looked at each other, both breathing hard; then— 

“As you wish.” Thrawn’s glowing eyes almost seemed to flash brighter and a grin that could only be described as _feral_ spread over his face. Eli had just enough time to wonder distantly why the sight of Thrawn looking half-wild and dangerous, face bloodied, hair a mess, was so _fucking_ hot, before Thrawn’s mouth met his again and he wasn’t really thinking at all anymore. 

He was already so hard that it hurt, and Thrawn must not have been any better off, given how fast he yanked Eli’s trousers open in turn without pulling away from Eli’s mouth again. Eli shuddered as Thrawn, still holding him up with one arm, pulled his aching cock out and blindly closed a hand around both of them at once. It felt incredible, Thrawn’s hard heat rubbing against his cock, hand large and warm and strong as he _squeezed_ with another groan that was muffled against Eli’s lips. The friction was almost too much as he started stroking them together; but Eli couldn’t have cared less, his chest heaving and heart pounding through his veins as Thrawn pumped them harder, hips moving against Eli in desperate little half-thrusts and his breath already coming in short, sharp pants and moans. 

Finally breaking away to breathe, Eli let his head fall back against the bulkhead, a shivering groan falling from his lips as Thrawn’s mouth found his neck instead, licking and biting and sucking at his flushed skin. “Fuck— _Thrawn—_ ” Eli managed; and to his stunned surprise… Thrawn came. Teeth sank sharp into the curve of Eli’s neck and shoulder as Thrawn went rigid against him with a strangled grunt, fingers tightening, cock _throbbing_ against his, and Eli gasped, twitching with each pulse of come that splashed hot and thick up his bare stomach. It dripped down Thrawn’s cock as well, getting him and Thrawn and Thrawn’s hand slippery and wet, and Thrawn didn’t stop as he shook through his orgasm, his moans half-stifled into Eli’s neck and his fist still pumping jerkily while he coated them both in come. He finally let go of himself and pulled back from Eli’s neck, face still contorted in pleasure and his red eyes fixed on Eli’s face from under heavy lids as he fisted Eli’s cock faster. 

It only took a few moments of Thrawn’s full attention before Eli’s climax overtook him as well, whitehot pleasure crashing through him and a garbled, breathless cry wrenching from his throat as he spilled himself into Thrawn’s slick grip. Panting, gasping raggedly for air, Eli shuddered his way through his release, Thrawn coaxing a few final pulses of come from his twitching cock before finally stilling, still holding him up against the bulkhead. 

Silence fell, broken only by their heavy breathing. His head spinning, Eli leaned in to press another kiss to Thrawn’s lips; then rested his sweaty forehead against Thrawn’s with a soft sigh. 

“How is your arm, Eli?” Thrawn murmured after a few minutes, and the sound of his name on Thrawn’s lips again sent a happy thrill up Eli’s spine. 

“It’s okay. Starting to get sore,” Eli admitted, the pain slowly building again now that he was coming down from the post-orgasm— and probably post-escape— high. “Probably not as much as it should be, though. Endorphins really are pretty awesome,” he added with a crooked grin. 

Thrawn smiled back and carefully set him down on his feet. “Indeed.” 

As Thrawn dug out the medkit, Eli tugged his underwear back up and sank to the floor with a quiet groan. All the aches and pains from the ambush were starting to make themselves known, as well as the question of _why_ things had gone south like that after the meeting… But even so, watching Thrawn walk back to him half-naked, with the fresh memory of what they’d just done burning in his mind— and still coating his skin, for that matter— Eli grinned. 

He couldn’t _quite_ manage to think of the day as having gone altogether badly in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little update - this little fic inspired _two_ artists to make incredible Action Hero Thrawn art!!!! I am fucking thrilled by this every time I look at their works ~~which is a lot~~. Check 'em out on tumblr - by [wildspaceyokel](https://wildspaceyokel.tumblr.com/post/624070498541862913/shirtless-thrawn-go-read-chaos-monkeyys-fic) and [jewelliffer](https://jewelliffer.tumblr.com/post/624331087413444608/look-im-just-sayin-if-you-havent-read) 💙💙💙


End file.
